Manhattan Life
by Cataclyste
Summary: L'Upper East Side fait rêver tout le monde à New-York, somptueux appartements et boutiques de luxe, il y fait bon vivre. La jeunesse dorée du monde se presse dans ses rues et dépense l'argent durement gagné par leurs parents. Diana mène une belle vie avec ses amis, et de nouveaux élèves s'immiscent dans leurs vies. Cette fiction est inspirée du style de la série Gossip Girl.
1. Prologue

**Manhattan Life**

Mickael Kors ou Marc Jacobs ?

Diana reposa la deuxième monture sur le comptoir de l'opticien et le pria de régler la première. Elle regarda sa montre et expira. La réception de Gabriel commençait dans vingt minutes, elle n'allait jamais arriver à l'heure.

-Pourriez-vous vous presser s'il vous plait, j'ai à faire, lâcha-t-elle en souriant en coin.

L'opticien hocha la tête, compréhensif, et s'activa. En moins de trois minutes, elle put récupérer sa monture et sortit du magasin. Diana mit son chapeau noir et sortit son téléphone portable de son sac.

-Allô Anna ? Oui, je vais probablement être en retard, je suis allée régler mes lunettes qui… Oui je sais que je n'ai pas de défaut de vue mais j'aime bien porter des lunettes, c'est esthé… Oui c'est bon. De toute façon tout le monde arrive en retard à chaque fois, c'était juste pour te prévenir de mon retard. A tout à l'heure.

Diana raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans son sac. D'une rapidité habile, un homme le lui arracha et partit en courant. En talons, elle ne put rien faire.

-Eh ! Scélérat ! Putain…

Elle souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Soirée pourrie en perspective.


	2. Chapitre 1 – Soirée chez Gabriel & Ethan

**Chapitre 1 – Soirée chez Gabriel &amp; Ethan Walton **

Gabriel et Ethan Walton étaient les fils de François et Léna Walton, CEO de _Walton Entreprise - Télécommunications. _Ils habitaient dans une suite dans l'Upper East Side dans un hôtel prestigieux du quartier nommé _l'Eden_. Gabriel faisait 1m80, blond aux yeux bleus musclé et très intelligent. Il excellait dans tous les domaines. Son frère, né après lui, faisait un centimètre de plus que lui et avait la mâchoire plus carrée. Sinon, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les deux, il faut l'avouer, étaient de sacrés cons. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient riches et beaux, intelligents, ce qui faisaient d'eux des gentlemans avec les femmes, mais de vrais connards avec les autres, plus particulièrement les plus pauvres qu'ils dénigraient avec virulence, prônant les valeurs du capitalisme et du travail que leur avaient enseigné leurs parents.

Diana arriva trente minutes en retard à l'hôtel, le portier lui ouvrit en la voyant arriver et lui prit son manteau.

-Merci Chen, le remercia-t-elle pressement, je vais prendre l'ascenseur seule.

Elle appuya sur le bouton 7 et l'ascenseur verni se referma sur elle. Une musique de Bach tournait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement bouclés et sa robe violette moulait ses fesses arrondies. Son décolleté était aguicheur mais pas provocant, et son cou était orné d'un collier en or avec un pendentif rectangle en or pur.

-C'est parti, murmura-t-elle quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes.

La musique battait de son plein dès le couloir. La suite était immense et transformée en vraie boîte de nuit, version chic. Deux bars se trouvaient sur le côté gauche et des tables de nourritures sur la droite, côté fenêtre. Au milieu, il y avait une piste de danse, et aux étages au-dessus, des fauteuils qui donnaient une vue sur le bas.

-Diana ! S'exclama Anna en enlaçant son amie, toujours en retard n'est-ce pas ? Tu es magnifique ! Viens Ethan t'attend.

Un petit détail a été omis. Ethan et Diana sortent ensemble depuis trois ans. A la base, ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Dès le primaire, ils étaient en compétition pour la meilleure note de la classe. Au collège, c'était à celui qui réussirait à décrocher la meilleure moyenne au centième près. Au lycée, leur constante mutinerie les a rapprochés, et ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, et le couple de l'année à chaque Bal annuel. Comme quoi, la maturité peut être utile. Ethan est un connard, sauf avec Diana, il l'aime plus que tout.

-Diana, dit-il en l'apercevant.

Ils s'embrassèrent, il caressa la forme arrondie de sa fesse droite et lui mordit la lèvre. Elle sourit. Ils étaient trois étages au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée de la suite. Ethan fit s'asseoir Diana sur un fauteuil imposant recouvert de velours et vraiment très confortable. Le trône de la Reine surplombait la soirée, visible de tous les côtés.

-Cette soirée est particulièrement réussie, qui as-tu invité ? Demanda Diana.

-Il y a la plupart des gens de notre promotion donc surtout des dernières années, parmi eux Kate Udinov et son demi-frère Jonas Slyth, Abigail Anderson, Kyle Reagan… Répondit Ethan en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

-Tu as invité Reagan ? S'étonna Diana en le cherchant du regard, heureusement que tu ne fais pas payer les entrées.

-Tu vas voir, ça va être drôle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Demanda Diana exaspérée.

-Un petit tour tu verras.

-Bon, je vais dire bonsoir à Abigail, je ne l'ai pas vue de tout l'été. A tout de suite.

Elle embrassa fougueusement Ethan et s'en alla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment fait Ethan ? Demanda Anna en se postant devant lui.

-Je vais juste le remettre à sa place, on m'a rapporté qu'il pensait que j'étais un « petit con suceur de billets ». On verra qui sera le suceur de billets à la fin de la soirée.

-Tu devrais laisser passer Ethan, Kyle est sympa tu sais…

-Ca vaudra le coup d'œil, je te le garantis, souffla-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle soupira et le laissa. La fête ne faisait que commencer.

Diana chercha du regard Abigail et la vit parler avec un jeune lycéen au bar.

-Abby ! S'exclama-t-elle en se postant à côté d'elle.

-Diana ! Fit Abigail du même ton.

Elles s'enlacèrent et se regardèrent de haut en bas. Diana lança un regard amical au jeune qui s'en alla sans rien dire.

-Tu as pris des seins, fit remarquer Diana en l'examinant de près.

-Et toi tu t'es éclaircis légèrement les cheveux et tu continué les squats tout l'été, lança Abigail.

-Je suis même allée à la salle, je dois mériter mon titre de plus belle fille du lycée non ?

-On est toute les plus belles filles du lycée, fit une voix derrière elles.

-Kate ! Comment ça va ? Tu es absolument ravissante !

La robe de Kate était en tissu léger volant noir, et partait en dégradé gris-blanc jusqu'aux bas des chevilles. Elle portait des talons gris et avait des bijoux argentés.

-Plutôt bien, mes parents sont restés en Russie pour des affaires pétrolières, je suis rentrée pour ne pas manquer les cours quoi. La routine.

-La routine de Poutine ! Souffla Diana en riant.

-Très drôle, répliqua Kate en lui tapant la tête.

-Regardez qui voilà, souffla Abigail en pinçant les bras de ses amies.

Un garçon sortit de l'ascenseur en costume noir corbeau. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de geai et il avait une barbe rasée de près. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, il surplombait toute l'assemblée. Abigail se mordit la lèvre.

-Le demi-frère renié, souffla Diana en croisant les bras.

-Jonas est vraiment exceptionnel, murmura Kate, j'en veux à ma mère d'empêcher mon père de le reconnaître officiellement comme son fils.

-C'est parce-que ta mère déteste Shelley Slyth depuis le lycée, imagine sa surprise quand elle a su que le fils de sa pire ennemi était le produit de son propre fiancé, argumenta Abigail, je suis sûre que ta mère a détesté ton père mais qu'elle s'en est rapproché par la même occasion. Tes parents se sont mariés quatre mois après la naissance de Jonas, Shelley pensait récupérer ton père et la fortune mais ta mère s'est accrochée. Neuf mois après, une princesse est née, super non ?

-Ta gueule, s'énerva Kate, pas besoin que tu me fasses un récit biographique des problèmes de ma famille, je les vis quotidiennement.

-En tout cas, légitime ou pas, je l'inviterai bien dans mon lit si je n'avais pas Ethan, s'enquit Diana en buvant une gorgée de Cosmopolitain.

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau, c'est de famille que veux-tu ? Lança Kate en riant.

Jonas leur fit un signe de main et monta à l'étage.

-Il doit vraiment nous prendre pour des pétasses, lança Abigail en croisant les jambes.

-Tout le monde nous prend pour des pétasses sous prétexte que nous sommes les amies d'Ethan et Diana, le couple le plus riche et le plus beau et le plus exceptionnel du lycée. Ça s'appelle de la jalousie, expliqua Kate en soufflant.

La musique s'arrêta et la lumière vint illuminer Ethan au troisième étage.

-Chers amis, bonsoir ! Passez-vous une bonne soirée ? Cria-t-il.

-Oui ! Hurlèrent les jeunes.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire don de charité. J'appelle sur la piste de danse Kyle Reagan !

La foule applaudit et la lumière vint éclairer Kyle.

-Pourquoi ça pue le coup foireux ? Souffla Abigail en fixant Kyle.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, Ethan m'a dit qu'il allait faire un show. Un truc de début d'année… Répondit Diana peu confiante.

-Ethan est un connard, et il n'aime pas les pauvres tout le monde le sait. Pourquoi ferait-il la charité à ce pauvre Kyle.

Kyle se gratta la tête et fit un signe de main aux filles. Elles répondirent gênées. Pauvre Kyle.

-S'il vous plait, faites de la place pour Kyle, Mesdames et Messieurs, le spectacle commence !

Des carrés de couleur s'allumèrent. Kyle marcha dessus au rythme de la musique et le dernier apparut, il s'arrêta dessus. Diana vit Ethan faire signe à quelqu'un et tourna la tête vers le quelqu'un. Il tirait sur une corde.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle.

Kyle la regarda et reçut une cascade de mélange puant liquide sur le crâne, qui s'écoula sur tout son corps et ses vêtements, jusqu'au sol, en aspergeant les gens qui n'étaient pas assez éloignés de la victime. Il y avait du lait, de l'eau croupie, des restes de nourritures moisis et même de l'urine. Durant tout le supplice, Diana n'avait pas détaché son regard des yeux affolés et humiliés de Kyle, qui se rendait compte de l'humiliation publique dont il venait d'être la victime. Les filles portèrent leurs mains à leurs bouches, sans voix. Tout le monde rit et lui jeta des bouts de gâteaux qui vinrent se coller dans ses cheveux et ses habits. Kyle s'enfuit la tête basse.

-RETOURNE DANS TES EGOUTS DE BROOKLYN REAGAN ! Cria Ethan en riant.

-Kyle le Rat d'Egout ! S'écria une fille en riant.

Tout le monde riait et buvait. Un agent d'entretien sortit de l'ascenseur quand Kyle y entra. Il nettoya l'échafaud social et s'en alla. Les filles ne savaient pas quoi dire.

-C'était… Commença Abigail.

-Juste avant la rentrée… Murmura Diana.

-C'était cruel ça putain les filles, souffla Kate en se levant. Ethan a abusé, il abuse de son influence et de son pouvoir pour humilier les gens.

Elles regardèrent Ethan qui riait avec son frère jumeau au-dessus d'elles.

-Je vais voir si Kyle va bien, dit Abigail en se levant à son tour.

-Je viens avec toi, répondit Kate en la suivant.

-Je me charge d'Ethan, lança Diana en posant son verre, raccompagnez Kyle chez lui, il ne peut pas traverser la moitié de la ville comme ça.

-Ok, à plus tard, dirent les filles en partant.

Diana monta au troisième étage et confronta Gabriel.

-Que veut la princesse ? Demanda le jumeau d'Ethan.

-Dégage de là toi, souffla-t-elle sèchement.

-Ouhhh Mademoiselle Carter a des griffes, calme ton tigre Ethan !

-Ta gueule Gab', alors comment as-tu trouvé le show Diana ? Demanda Ethan un sourire en coin.

-C'était dégueulasse, humiliant, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ? Que tu te permettes de juger et d'insulter les gens ça peut passer même si c'est agaçant, mais de là à les humilier en public juste pour ton bon plaisir, ça c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

-Mais Diana…

-Non. Je pense qu'on doit faire un break le temps que tu te calmes. Tu as agi de manière immature, et je ne veux pas d'un petit copain qui prend des décisions comme un gamin de 12 ans. Nous ne sommes plus des gamins, et je ne veux pas de relation de collégiens.

Diana enleva son collier et le jeta sur les genoux d'Ethan.

-Et ne m'appelle pas ce soir. Réfléchis à ta cruauté et à ce qu'elle te coutera un jour.

-Diana…

Diana s'en alla, ses pas résonnèrent comme un glas à l'heure de minuit, le tintement grave et froid des talons sur le sol. Elle prit l'ascenseur et s'en alla.

-Mademoiselle Carter, dit Chen en allant chercher son manteau.

Elle essuya une larme et récupéra son manteau.

-Merci Chen. Passez une bonne soirée, et évitez d'aller en haut, c'est nul et cruel.

-Vous êtes une bonne fille Mademoiselle Carter, soyez bonne en toutes circonstances et les gens vous en seront redevables.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-J'accepte votre conseil et votre compliment avec plaisir et gratitude.

Elle sortit de l'hôtel et se retint de pleurer. Elle avait quitté Ethan, après trois ans sans rupture. Après tout, les breaks ne se finissent jamais en _happy-ending._


	3. Chapitre 2 - Geneviève de Saint-François

**Chapitre 2 – Geneviève de Saint-François.**

Les élèves se pressaient devant le lycée. Les premières et deuxièmes années se bousculer pour regarder leurs classes, tandis que les troisièmes années attendaient plus loin. Les dernières années étaient, eux, installés en haut des marches du musée en face du lycée, et jugeaient avec dédain et mépris les jeunes ados qui rêvaient de soirées et d'alcool alors qu'ils carburaient encore au biberon. Ethan resserra sa cravate et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, Gabriel, qui était appuyé sur une colonne, surfait sur Twitter.

-Tu as parlé à Diana ? Demanda-t-il à son frère. Cela va faire 3 jours.

-Non, elle ne répond à aucun appel ni texto. Et quand j'en parle avec ses amies, elles changent de sujet.

-T'es dans la merde frère.

Il souffla et ramassa sa sacoche en cuir.

-Je vais renvoyer ce Kyle Reagan dans son école de démocrates prolétaires à Brooklyn, souffla Ethan énervé.

-Doucement gars, t'es plus intelligent que ça. On peut l'éjecter d'ici plus subtilement.

Gabriel prit son frère par les épaules, et ils allèrent en cours.

Diana et Kate s'assirent côte à côte en classe. Lorsqu'Ethan et Gabriel entrèrent en classe, elle détourna le regard, inflexible. Ethan s'assit derrière elles.

-Diana…

Elle ne répondit pas. Kyle entra et les jugea du regard prudemment.

-C'est de ta faute bouffon ! J'vais te mettre la misère tu vas regretter de t'être aventuré ici ! S'écria Ethan en se relevant.

Gabriel le fit se rassoir et le calma. Kyle s'installa au fond de la salle et les autres élèves arrivèrent.

-Tu vas me reparler Diana, je veux m'excuser envers toi, je n'ai pas été cool et…

-Si tu veux t'excuser, tu dois le faire à l'égard de Kyle, répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

-Mais, je…

La professeure entra et le cours débuta. Diana vit un élève passer dans la cour principale, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et plutôt beau garçon. Elle le suivit du regard et il disparut.

A la pause du midi, Diana et Kate rejoignirent Abigail et Anna au réfectoire. Abby paraissait surexcitée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Abby ? Demanda Diana soucieuse, tu as un rencard avec Dylan O'Brien ou quoi ?

-Dans ma classe, un, un… O to the M to the F to the G.

Elle s'arrêta et fixa un point à l'horizon. Les filles tournèrent la tête et restèrent bouche bée.

-Oh mon dieu, dit Anna.

-Sainte Marie mère de Dieu… Murmura Diana.

-Arrêtez de blasphémez bande de pétasses, souffla Kate, qui est ce gars ?

Un brun inconnu au bataillon, cheveux ondulés et courts était entré dans le réfectoire, seul, son plateau dans une main. Diana le jugea de haut en bas. Pantalon noir jean Regular, petit gilet beige et en dessous, chemise décontractée style Oxford. Ceinture en cuir et Richelieu. Il cherchait un endroit où s'asseoir. Il croisa le regard de Diana qui lui sourit, s'approcha et demanda.

-Mesdemoiselles, puis-je m'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr, fit Abigail en poussant Kate vers la droite.

Il s'assit entre Diana et Abigail et sourit.

-Je m'appelle George. Et vous ?

-Kate ! Fit la plus désinvolte.

-Abigail, répondit la plus aux anges.

-Moi c'est Anna, ravie de faire ta connaissance, souffla la jeune blonde qui s'en foutait royalement.

-Et toi ? Demanda George en regardant Diana.

-Diana Carter.

-Carter ? Suis-je tombée à la table des filles populaires de ce lycée ? Malheur, je serai foudroyé par les regards des autres non ?

Elles rirent.

-Personne ne va te foudroyer, personne ne te connais.

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah tu es nouveau, personne ne te connais, répéta Kate.

-Ah… Oui c'est vrai.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Nous ne sommes pas des pétasses populaires, s'enquit Anna en mangeant un brocoli, nous sommes justes de bonne famille, par ce fait les gens ont tendance à nous rendre supérieures à ce que nous réellement. Nos parents sont très riches mais cela ne fait pas de nous des personnes plus importantes, pas au sein du lycée normalement, qui est censé être un endroit d'équité et de justice.

-J'admire ta manière de pensée, la complimenta George.

-Ouais, ouais, la blondasse intelligente a parlé, ne fais pas attention à elle, elle n'en peut plus depuis qu'elle a eu A+ dans chaque matière l'année dernière et que notre prof de philo classique l'a jugée « apte à converser avec Platon même ». En somme, c'est que du blabla, même si on n'y peut rien à notre condition sociale, souffla Kate en finissant son pomelo.

George fronça les sourcils. Kate était d'une virulence extrême dans ses propos, mais tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Elle était la plus franche après tout.

-Diana ? Tu parles peu.

-Je pense comme Anna, et certains devraient se réclamer de sa façon de penser, lâcha-t-elle en exprimant un soupir fatigué.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Abigail donna un coup de coude à Diana qui se retourna. Ethan et ses amis étaient derrière elles.

-Rien à foutre, souffla-t-elle en se levant. On y va les filles ?

Elles la suivirent et saluèrent George qui se retrouva seul à table. Il finit rapidement et partit, Ethan lui lança un regard noir.

George entra dans le siège de _Carter Global,_ la société de finances et de banques du père de Diana. Il se présenta à l'accueil, rapidement on le fit monter à l'étage 25 pour qu'il rencontre le CEO. L'attente fut un peu longue, le temps que chacun descende à son étage, puis il arriva à l'étage des grands administrateurs de l'entreprise.

-Monsieur Carter va vous recevoir, fit une secrétaire en tailleur beige, veuillez me suivre.

Elle emmena George dans un bureau et referma la porte. Le bureau était énorme, aussi grand qu'un appartement à Manhattan. Le bureau était passé près de l'énorme baie vitrée qui servait de fenêtre. On voyait tout Central Park du haut de la tour. Le bureau était assez moderne et pas trop excentrique, il y avait quelques tableaux sur les murs et des plantes dans des pots, une bibliothèque, un coin table basse et fauteuils, et des étagères de documents rangés par ordre alphabétique.

-Monsieur Carter ? Lança George en regardant autour de lui.

Un homme sortit d'une salle adjacente au bureau avec un dossier à la main, sûrement des archives, et aperçut George. Il posa les dossiers sur son bureau de style moderne et métallique et serra la main de George.

-Monsieur de Cambridge ? Demanda Monsieur Carter.

George hocha la tête. Il s'avéra en effet, qu'il s'appelait George Alexander Louis de Cambridge, vous savez, le fils de Kate Middleton. Le père de Diana lui demanda de s'asseoir, et il s'assit également.

Daniel Carter était le CEO de _Carter Global_, société de finances et de banques. Il a hérité de la société de son père qui lui-même l'avait héritée de son propre père, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'arrière-arrière-grand-père de Diana. Les racines de la société sont historiques, au départ simple société d'armurerie, elle s'est spécialisée après l'endettement des pays européens dans la finance et a fait fortune grâce aux prêts contractés et à leur valeur en constante augmentation en bourse. Aujourd'hui, Carter Global fait partie des plus grandes fortunes du monde.

-Monsieur le Duc de Cambridge, vous souhaitez donc vous lancer dans la NYSE et acheter des parts de bourse ? Demanda Daniel Carter.

-C'est cela, je voudrais savoir si…

-Diana ! S'écria Ethan en la rattrapant au pas de course.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua de marcher avec Abigail et Kate.

-Ne te retourne pas, souffla Kate en lui attrapant le bras.

Ethan les rattrapa et se plaça devant elle. Il lança un regard noir aux filles, elles le jugèrent de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ethan ? Demanda Abigail en croisant les bras.

-Laissez-moi parler à Diana s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il poliment.

Elles se regardèrent et soufflèrent.

-Ok deux minutes, conclurent-elles après le regard consentant de Diana.

Elles s'écartèrent et laissèrent les deux jeunes ensembles.

-Diana, je vais m'excuser auprès de Kyle, mais s'il te plait, reviens vers moi… La supplia-t-il.

Diana expira et joua avec son portable entre ses doigts. Que dire ?

-Je… Je vais y réfléchir. Je veux que tu t'excuses et en public d'accord ? Et pas de coup bas.

Elle lui lança un regard sans pitié et le bouscula de l'épaule, puis partit. Ses amies la suivirent et jugèrent de haut en bas Ethan en passant à côté de lui.

-Ne faites pas trop les malignes les filles ! Souffla-t-il en les fixant.

Kate lui fit un doigt sans se donner la peine de se retourner.

Kyle claqua la porte de son appartement en rentrant chez lui. Son père arqua un sourcil inquiet.

-Kyle ? L'appela-t-il, bonne journée ?

-A mourir d'ennui, lâcha-t-il en jetant son sac dans l'entrée, on mange quoi ?

-Ta sœur n'est pas avec toi ? C'est son premier jour de lycée à Saint-François.

-Non, elle avait une heure en plus avec son option latin, répondit Kyle.

Il prit une pomme et alla sur son ordinateur. Il alla sur le site du lycée créé par une anonyme et regarda les derniers potins. Son humiliation publique avait presque 1000 j'aime et 1200 commentaires.

-Laisse Kyle, ces gosses de riches ne vivent que pour humilier les plus pauvres et les moins scélérats. Ce sont des poisons à eux tout seul, à l'université tu rencontreras des gens plus matures.

Kyle alla dans sa chambre et se posa sur son lit. La dernière photo de Diana était une photo prise anonymement dans la rue, près du lycée. Elle portait un trench-coat rouge et des bottes en cuir noires. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle était au bras de Kate Udinov et Abigail Anderson. Kyle souffla et referma son ordinateur. Diana était inaccessible. Il avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait parfois, mais elle devait sûrement se dire à propos de lui _« Pauvre Kyle, pauvre et mal aimé. » _

Une heure plus tard, Taylor rentra tout sourire.

-Le lycée est génial ! S'écria Taylor en posant son sac à main sur une chaise de la cuisine. Je me suis fait des amies et elles ont l'air super sympa.

-Des amies hein ? Tu verras quand elles sauront que tu t'appelles Reagan, souffla Kyle sèchement.

-Arrête d'être comme ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aigri et que tu parles à personne. Et oui je n'ai pas dit que tu étais mon frère, tout le monde se serait moqué de moi à cause de la dernière soirée de Walton.

-Redis ça pour voir sale pouilleuse ?

Taylor se détacha les cheveux et confronta son frère du regard.

-Je ne suis pas faible comme toi, cracha-t-elle en le jugeant.

-Les enfants calmez-vous ! S'écria Garrett Reagan, leur père, restez soudés au sein de la famille non ?

Taylor leva les yeux au ciel et alla dans sa chambre, laissant Kyle et son père seuls dans la cuisine-salon.

-Elle apprendra à ses dépens, dit Kyle en croisant les bras.

-La chute sera violente, continua Garrett.

Il alla lui aussi dans sa chambre, et stalka les photos de Diana Carter.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Biographies

**Chapitre 3 – Biographies**

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur New-York. Le deuxième jour de cour s'annonçait déjà ennuyant et tous les élèves paraissaient dépités. Abigail tirait une face aigrie, comme à son habitude. A la cantine, tout le monde était silencieux et mangeait doucement. La pluie claquait sur le plafond. La mine fatiguée, les filles pensaient à leurs histoires passées au lycée. Cette nouvelle et dernière année leur paraissait, aujourd'hui, d'un ennui mortel.

Kate Alexandra Udinov de son nom entier, est la fille de Katherina Udinov, née Lewinsky, et Alexander Udinov, une fille d'aristocrate Russe et d'un entrepreneur pétrolier qui a fait fortune. Elle a reçu une éducation exigeante et complète : elle sait jouer du piano et du violon, a un goût prononcé pour l'œnologie et la gastronomie. Outre ces divers talents et affections, Kate a un tempérament impulsif et parfois colérique, ce qui fait d'elle une jeune fille très paradoxale. Elle connait Abigail, Anna et Diana depuis la maternelle, leurs parents les ayant inscrites dans les mêmes écoles depuis qu'elles étaient tout bébé. Kate a eu quelques petits copains durant ses années lycée mais rien de sérieux. Elle est classée par **_Forbes Magazine_** _« Plus riche héritière en devenir de la planète » _depuis 2013, année durant laquelle son père a triplé son chiffre d'affaires. Certains médias la nomment _Princesse de l'Empire Warkoff_, qui est le nom de la société de son père _Warkoff Society_. Sa famille a connu une histoire d'envergure mondiale dans les médias. Alexander Udinov a entretenu un an avant sa naissance une liaison avec une ancienne amie de sa femme, Shelley Slyth qui lui a donné son premier enfant né d'adultère : Jonas Slyth. PDG d'une entreprise de cosmétiques, Shelley mène une vie aisée à New-York avec son fils, mais le père de Kate n'a jamais voulu le reconnaître, jugeant son histoire avec Shelley « de moment d'égarement ». Néanmoins, Kate s'entend très bien avec son demi-frère, avec qui elle a passé sa scolarité.

D'un coup de fourchette hasardeux, Kate joua avec une boulette de pomme de terre, le bruit de la pluie la rendait dépressive. Elle regarda son amie Anna en train de jouer sur son téléphone, aussi impassible que ses amies sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles.

Anna Bellebranche était une fille de bonne famille elle aussi. Fille cadette de Prudence Bellebranche, née Jefferson, et Henri Bellebranche, elle a toujours vécu à New-York. Son père tient une compagnie d'assurance dont il est le CEO, _Bellebranche Assurances, _et sa mère est professeure de littérature appliquée à la fac de Yale. Elle a une sœur, Louise, âgée de 24 ans et diplômée d'un Master en communication, qui a créé une entreprise de Médias-communications, _Bellebranche Médias_, d'envergure internationale. Anna a déjà fait du mannequinat pour Gucci et Dior lors d'occasions spéciales, elle avait été repérée et son statut social faisait d'elle « Une jeune femme en devenir » pour l'homme qui la voulait dans le défilé. Entre autres, c'est une fille calme et réservée en général, même si elle a le talent de la scène. Elle pratique le piano et la danse contemporaine.

Entre deux tweets, elle avala une bouchée de pomme de terre et fit défiler son actualité. Elle leva les yeux vers Diana qui fixait son écran de téléphone, sans rien dire, la face sans expression. Elle devait attendre un message d'Ethan.

Diana Carter était une des filles les plus connues à New-York dans le quartier de l'Upper East Side. Aînée des enfants Carter et seule fille, elle était appréciée de tous, par sa gentillesse et sa compassion. Cela ne faisait pas d'elle une victime, elle était bonne et droite à la fois, terre à terre et sûre d'elle. Il fallait l'avoir en amie, pas en ennemie. Daniel Carter, son père, est le CEO de _Carter Global_, une entreprise internationale de finances et de banques. Sa mère, Mary Carter, née Stevenson, est trader à la Wall Street et grande économiste des Etats-Unis. Diana participe à des compétitions d'équitation et est conviée à des brunchs organisés par des grandes figures peoples et intellectuelles de New-York, soit parce qu'elles sont amies avec ses parents, soient parce qu'ils aimeraient le devenir. Dans tous les cas de figures, Diana est une fille simple mais élégante, intelligente et aimante. Son petit frère, Isaac, entre en première année de lycée.

Diana leva les yeux au ciel et souffla, Ethan ne lui envoyait plus de messages.

Abigail Anderson était la dernière fille du groupe. Arrivée en première année de lycée, elle était d'abord étudiante au Ghana. Sa mère, Antoinette Anderson, née Tubgirl, est d'origine burkinabè et son père Gabriel est américain d'origine ghanéenne. Son père a lancé une origine d'import-export dans les débuts de la mondialisation, puis la valeur de l'entreprise a monté en bourse et il a fait fortune. Gabriel a hérité de l'entreprise et a perpétré la fortune de son père, leur chiffre d'affaire est colossal, c'est la première FTN d'import-export mondiale. _Anderson Consolidated_ fait d'Abigail une des « futures héritières » les plus riches du monde aux côtés de Diana en 2e place et Kate en 1ère.

-J'ai un nouveau dans ma classe au fait, lâcha Abigail d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Qui ça ? S'exclamèrent les trois filles en levant leurs têtes de leurs téléphones.

Abigail, surprise de cette attention soudaine, sursauta. Elle sourit et lança :

-Il s'appelle Cody Solan. Je ne sais rien d'autre, il est plutôt mignon, un mètre quatre-vingt-huit je dirais, plutôt musclé et les cheveux bruns avec des mèches blondes. Il a les yeux bleus et il s'habille classe. Un bon parti je dirai, il avait des lunettes Burberry et une sacoche Armani en cuir noir, le modèle automne qui n'est pas encore sorti.

-Beau, grand, avec des relations et riche ? Je le veux, souffla Kate en souriant tout à coup excitée.

-Il parlait avec une fille à la pause, je ne l'avais jamais vue, c'est sûrement sa sœur. Elle a sûrement l'âge de ton frère Diana, Jessica, Vanessa je ne sais plus. Elle est plutôt mignonne mais elle est courte par rapport à son frère, un mètre soixante-cinq je dirais.

-Je vais essayer de le pêcho, lança Kate en riant.

Diana souffla et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux anxieusement. Elle dirait bien à son amie qu'être célibataire serait plus simple, mais vu le contexte, elle paraîtrait aigrie.

-Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens, lança Diana en se levant.

-Ok, on bouge pas, répondit Kate en sirotant sa brique de jus de fruit.

Diana sortit du réfectoire et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle poussa la porte mais elle était fermée.

-Evidemment, souffla-t-elle en expirant tout son dépit.

Elle poussa la porte des toilettes des hommes, vides. Elle se lava les mains et sortit sa trousse de maquillage, se remit un peu d'eye-liner et de rouge à lèvre, couleur rouge clair. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas emmêlés et toujours coiffés, parfait. Soudain, une chasse d'eau s'abattit derrière elle dans les toilettes fermées et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un jeune inconnu sortit des toilettes et parut surpris de croiser Diana.

-Oh désolé, je croyais que c'était les toilettes des…

-C'est bien ça, les miennes sont fermées… Le coupa Diana, je suis Diana, je suis en dernière année.

L'inconnu se lava les mains vigoureusement et se les sécha. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Cody Solan, je viens d'arriver. Diana… Diana Carter ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

-J'ai lu des trucs sur toi, si jeune et pourtant si brillante…

-New York Times, cita-t-elle.

-… une fleur délicate et un esprit si vif…

-Forbes Magazine, continua-t-elle en riant.

-J'ose espérer que ces flatteries ne soient que de vaines et rapides retranscriptions de la réalité, dit-il en souriant.

Elle rougit et attrapa son sac.

-A plus tard, Cody Solan, lâcha-t-elle en sortant des toilettes.

Son frère entra au même moment et la bouscula.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ici Diana ? Lança-t-il presqu'agressivement.

Elle le dévisagea lui et son ami, puis partit sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

-Le 17 Septembre, je veux l'immeuble en entier, rénové ET entièrement ! Ordonna Ethan au téléphone.

Son frère entra dans la pièce, deux verres de whisky à la main. Les jumeaux Walton étaient d'un raffinement sans renom, louées étaient leurs qualités dans leur milieu chic. D'une habileté travaillée, Gabriel servit les deux verres sans renverser et de deux coups rapides. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et réajusta sa cravate. Leurs parents étaient en voyage d'affaires en Europe. Nés de Léna Walton, née Bellisirano, et François Walton, les jumeaux Walton étaient connus dans le quartier de l'Upper East Side de Manhattan. L'un, Ethan, était impulsif, autoritaire, et brillant à s'en mordre les dents. Il avait réponse à tout et savait déjà miser en bourse. Il était calculateur, joueur et manipulateur. Néanmoins, il était un ami fidèle et loyal. Ses amis l'adoraient, mais son côté méprisant envers les classes pauvres faisaient de lui un personnage détestable et les démocrates le descendaient déjà dans les journaux, alors qu'il avait à peine 18 ans. Au contraire, les Républicains du Congrès l'invitaient souvent à des Galas et à des soirées privées, pour l'insérer dans des milieux secrets de riches hommes d'Etats. Officiellement, Ethan n'avait pas d'argent, seulement le compte de son père. Son père était le CEO d'une entreprise de Télécommunications, _Walton Entreprise_, qui avait de nombreuses FTN dans de nombreux pays, rattachées aux communications, à l'agriculture, et à la recherche-développement. En outre, il fait dur tir à l'arme à feu, au fusil et au revolver.

Gabriel lui, était plus sage, plus posé et discret. Il avait hérité de la diplomatie de sa mère et du compte en banque de son père. Lorsque son frère avait des problèmes, il les réglait souvent avec une liasse de billet, et Ethan était sorti d'affaire. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie officielle, les rumeurs courent sur une homosexualité éventuelle. A méditer, les filles de Saint-François se l'arracheraient s'il oserait dire en public qu'il chercherait l'amour. Gabriel est sympathique et plutôt sournois, quoique son apparence chic et propre le ferait passer pour un parfait gentleman, il est maître en art martiaux.

Ethan raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le sofa.

-Eh bien mon frère, qu'est-ce qui vous énerve tant ? Demanda Gabriel en lui tendant un verre.

-La fête du 17 risque d'être repoussée au 24 si mon entrepreneur ne finit pas le boulot, les artistes peintres se plaignent de ne pas avoir assez d'équipements, ragea-t-il.

-C'est à l'entreprise de leur fournir de l'équipement, nous payons pour le travail effectué, fit remarquer Gabriel.

-C'est ce que je me tue à dire à leur chef de chantier depuis vingt minutes ! Il m'a saoulé.

-Je les rappellerai plus tard, le rassura Gabriel.

Ils trinquèrent et burent leur verre d'une traite. Ethan rit et secoua la tête.

-Je dois appeler Diana.

-Tu t'es excusé auprès de Kyle ? Demanda Gabriel en arquant un sourcil peu convaincu.

-Pas encore.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se posa sur un fauteuil. Il regarda sa sacoche.

-On a un DM à faire en économie, je ferai bien de m'y mettre, lança Gabriel, tu n'aurais pas le livre sur les économies de marché changeantes ? Demanda Ethan.

-Sur mon lit, lâcha Gabriel en se servant un autre verre.

Ethan poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère et récupéra le livre sur le lit. Il entendait son frère allumer la télévision murale dans le salon.

-Tiens, tiens… Murmura Ethan en voyant l'ordinateur de son frère sur son bureau.

Il l'ouvrit, un code fut demandé.

-Trop facile, _2-2-0-7-8._

Le bureau s'afficha, il avait un mail non-lu Ethan regarda par-delà la porte, Gabriel était sûrement encore devant la télévision à chercher une chaîne de musique classique. Il ouvrit le mail.

_« Cher Gabriel_

_Il me tarde de te voir enfin, apprendre que je finirai mes études à New-York me réjouis d'autant plus sachant que je pourrai enfin passer du temps auprès de toi. La Californie me manquera bien sûr, mais le hasard fait bien les choses comme on dit, mes parents devaient passer beaucoup de temps à New-York. Nous nous reverrons en cours je l'espère. »_

Le mail n'était pas signé. Ethan ne pouvait pas le rendre non-lu, il le supprima et pria pour que son frère ne l'attendisse pas trop. Il sortit de la chambre avec l'ouvrage d'économie et alla dans la sienne pour travailler.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Deux jours avant la fête

**Chapitre 4 – Deux jours avant la fête**

Deux semaines plus tard, Ethan s'excusa auprès de Kyle durant la pause déjeuner à la cantine. Ce fut bref, concis, et pas du tout sincère, mais c'était dit. Diana attendait à la sortie son petit frère, son téléphone à la main, son sac dans l'autre. Quelqu'un la prit en photo, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Être la fille d'un des hommes les plus puissants dans le marché de l'économie et être mannequin à ses heures perdues pour des maisons de luxe n'étaient pas toujours si simple.

-Salut Diana, fit Vanessa, la petite sœur de Cody en la croisant.

-Salut, répondit-elle en souriant.

Son frère n'allait donc pas tarder à sortir. Vanessa était dans la classe d'Isaac. Jeune, plutôt mignonne, petite et brune, elle était gentille et de bon cœur. Un peu comme Diana. Elle la regarda s'éloigner puis se rappela qu'elle voulait l'inviter, elle et son frère, à la soirée d'Ethan. Elle avait prévu de se réconcilier avec lui et de s'y faire de nouveaux amis. Diana devait se l'admettre, Ethan lui manquait énormément.

-Vanessa ! S'écria-t-elle en la rattrapant.

Ladite Vanessa se tourna et enleva ses écouteurs, puis sourit à Diana.

-Samedi ça te dis d'aller à une soirée toi et ton frère ? Ça se passera dans une tour de la Cinquième Avenue, on la reconnait facilement, tout le bâtiment est pratiquement en baie vitrée.

-J'en suis ! Répondit Vanessa tout sourire, j'en informerai mon frère. A dans deux jours alors.

Elle la salua, son frère apparut derrière elle.

-C'était Vanessa ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Oui, je l'ai invité à la soirée d'Ethan.

-Donc moi je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller mais tu invites une fille de ma classe ? S'écria Isaac énervé.

Diana se mordit la lèvre.

-Les parents vont me tuer… Murmura-t-elle.

Il vit qu'elle faiblissait et hésitait. Il attrapa vivement la main de sa sœur et lui fit les yeux doux.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas tard et je ne boirai pas beaucoup ! Assura-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard de jugement.

-Je ne boirai pas du tout… Retenta-t-il.

-Ok… T'as pas intérêt, je t'aurai dans le viseur !

Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et l'enlaça, heureux. Leur chauffeur arriva et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Assis sur les marches de la place du musée, Cody regarda leur voiture s'éloigner. Un jeune s'assit à côté de lui en habits de rockeur.

-T'as le fric ? Souffla-t-il sèchement.

Cody lui tendit une liasse de billets. Le dealeur s'émerveilla devant la cargaison financière de grande valeur puis l'attrapa en la regardant avec attention.

-C'pas des faux hein ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Cody lui lança un regard noir et lui montra l'intérieur de sa veste en cachemire. Il y avait une autre liasse de billet et un portefeuille de luxe.

-Mouais, mouais, murmura le dealeur, tiens ta came.

Il lui tendit discrètement un sachet de cocaïne de très bonne qualité et s'en alla. Cody rangea la cocaïne dans son veston et se leva, puis partit naturellement.

Derrière une colonne ionique du musée, Abigail qui avait tout vu, resta figée.

Elle se décida à aller au musée, ayant du temps à perdre. Que devait-elle faire ? Prévenir Diana que le nouveau au lycée était un drogué ? Non. C'était ses affaires, mieux valait ne pas s'en mêler. Les pensées emmêlées, elle s'arrêta devant les peintures d'impressionnistes, devant _Une fille dans le jardin à Bellevue_, de Manet. La peinture était magnifique, les points de couleur étaient d'une justesse remarquable.

-Vous aimez Manet ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit George. Elle lui sourit et continua d'admirer le tableau.

-Je l'adore.

Elle resta silencieuse devant le tableau et continua d'examiner chaque détail, chaque point. George se positionna à côté d'elle et lui lança un regard pétillant. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil, mais ne cilla pas.

-Je t'ai trouvé très belle au lycée mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire devant toutes tes amies. Elles ont l'air très protectrices et puis… le lycée est une institution encore assez immature malgré ce qu'on dit, dit-il en regardant le tableau.

Abigail replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Tu me trouves belle alors, lança-t-elle en souriant, toujours en fixant le tableau.

-Aussi belle et mystérieuse que la fille sur ce tableau.

Elle rougit.

-Tu n'as donc rien trouvé d'autre que me comparer à une fille peinte à la manière des impressionnistes pour me flatter ? Le piqua-t-elle.

-Ouch, souffla-t-il en souriant en coin, touché.

-J'aime les impressionnistes, c'est un bon signe non ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle entièrement et plongea son regard bleu dans ses yeux marron noisette. Il devait faire quinze centimètres de plus qu'elle.

-Tu sais maintenant que je suis romantique.

-Une américaine qui aime Manet, c'est trop beau pour être vrai, souffla-t-il d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

Elle lui frappa le torse du plat de sa main en souriant.

-Ah, et qu'es-tu « Monsieur je ne suis pas américain », lança-t-elle en riant.

-Je suis anglais, répondit-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Elle regarda son poignet enfermé dans la main chaude et protectrice de George, puis remonta son regard vers le sien.

-Puis-je avoir ton numéro de téléphone ? Demanda-t-il en la relâchant amicalement.

Elle le lui donna, puis il reçut un SMS. Il devait partir.

-Attends ! Le pria-t-elle en le rattrapant du haut de ses talons.

Il se tourna et arqua un sourcil curieux.

-Est-ce que ça te dis d'aller à une soirée Samedi ? J'avais prévu d'y aller avec mes copines mais…

-Ca me plairait beaucoup. On se voit Samedi alors, la coupa-t-il en lui attrapant la main.

Il la baisa et s'en alla. Elle sautilla sur place quand il disparut et appela Kate pour lui raconter ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Cody sortit de l'ascenseur et se retrouva dans un luxueux appartement. Moderne et chaleureux, les œuvres d'arts et les innovations architecturales comme les escaliers ou les meubles étaient de mise chez les Walton. Ayant entendu le _Ding_ de l'ascenseur, Gabriel sortit de la cuisine et vint accueillir son invité.

-Cody, dit-il en souriant.

-J'ai ce que tu voulais, lança Cody en lui jetant le paquet de cocaïne.

Gabriel le réceptionna et le posa sur une commode. Il se rapprocha de Cody, l'attrapa par la taille et se serra contre lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

-On va faire des malheurs avec ça, souffla Gabriel en collant son front contre Cody.

Il sourit et le repoussa violemment.

-D'après mon dealer, en plus de rendre la personne dans les vapes, ça augmente la capacité de suggestion. Tu demandes à quelqu'un sous l'effet de ça de faire quelque chose et elle le fait, l'informa Cody en s'asseyant sur le sofa rouge.

Gabriel le rejoignit et déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise.

-Et sans drogue, tu me suggères de faire quoi avec ta chemise ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il mordit le lobe de son oreille et déboutonna un deuxième bouton d'une main.

-Elle est un peu sale, tu pourras aller me la laver, j'attendrais dans ta chambre…

Gabriel émit un rire sensuel et déchira la chemise.

-Au diable les boutons.

Bip biiip. Répondeur. _Salut c'est Diana, laissez un message après le Bip._

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. Un employé de son père la suivait partout avec un parapluie à la main au cas où il pleuve. Un autre la suivait avec une grosse berline noire. Et comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, un autre employé, armé, la suivait discrètement de l'autre côté du trottoir. Elle n'était jamais seule.

-Oui Diana, c'était pour te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner faire du shopping avec moi cet aprèm, j'arrive vers chez toi j'espère que tu n'es pas occupée. J'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'une nouvelle robe pour…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda au loin. Ethan était en train d'enlacer une fille à la sortie du _Cartier_.

-Je te rappelle, stupide répondeur, souffla-t-elle en raccrochant.

Elle se rapprocha d'Ethan et le confronta.

-J'interromps peut-être ? Lança-t-elle en jugeant avec mépris la fille, tu ne serais-pas Vanessa Solan ?

-Si c'est moi, pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais savoir qu'Ethan n'est pas libre, sauf si tu veux être vue comme la pute du lycée tu ferais mieux de partir, cracha Kate d'une voix froide et sans pitié.

Vanessa parut intimidée et partit.

-Elle pensait que tu étais célibataire, souffla Kate en méprisant Ethan, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand je l'ai menacée. A quoi joues-tu Ethan ? Diana ne va pas s'en remettre si tu joues à ça avec elle. Elle compte se remettre avec toi Samedi, pendant ta fête.

-Je ne savais pas, se défendit Ethan, ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'on est en break et elle ne m'a pratiquement parlé que quatre fois durant tout ce temps.

-Tu ferais bien de te tenir correctement. Ne pense pas que je fais ça pour toi. Je sais que Diana t'aime et je veux le bonheur de Diana. Et aujourd'hui, son bonheur c'est toi. Ça m'arrangerai que ce soit quelqu'un de plus gentil et aimable, mais bon, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

-Merci Kate, dit-il gêné.

Elle le rejugea et regarda autour d'elle. Ses vautours protecteurs faisaient semblant d'être des hommes d'affaires très occupés au téléphone.

-Ne crois pas qu'on va devenir amis pour autant. Je n'aime pas les gens cruels comme toi.

-Tu es cruelle Kate.

-Je ne suis pas cruelle, je me fiche de l'avis des autres, je suis franche, ce n'est pas pareil. Toi tu humilies publiquement des gens dans le seul but d'assouvir ton complexe de supériorité. Tu es pathétique.

Elle l'enchaînait sans relâche, mais il ne répondit rien. Quoiqu'il pensât d'elle, il savait qu'elle était en mesure de l'anéantir socialement. Elle, Kate Udinov, la Princesse du Pétrole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux, tu serais partie après m'avoir jugé si tu ne voulais pas quelque chose.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en croisant les bras, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire du shopping. Mais vu que Diana ne répond pas, et qu'Abigail et Anna sont à la bibliothèque, je n'ai personne.

-Tu veux dire, personne d'aussi connu que toi ? Souffla-t-il.

Il lui proposa son bras en bon gentleman, elle le prit et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Faisons un peu de pub pour les médias, lança-t-elle en mettant ses lunettes de soleil, profitant du beau temps du jour.

* * *

Je le reposte car la mise en page sur ordinateur était illisible.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le 17 Septembre

**Chapitre 5 – Le 17 Septembre**

Diana replaça une barrette dans ses cheveux pour que son chignon soit impeccable. Légèrement maquillée et rehaussée sur des talons douze centimètres, elle était d'une magnificence indescriptible. Une vraie princesse des temps modernes. Elle portait une robe Elie Saab en tuile mauve, ses épaules et son ventre étaient découverts. Elle s'accrocha ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes en argent incrustées d'améthyste et une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait la lettre D. Isaac entra dans la salle de bain de sa sœur sans prévenir. Il portait un costume noir et une cravate rouge sang. Son veston était gris en dessous de sa veste.

-Isaac ! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère, surtout ne frappe pas à la porte.

-C'est bon rhô, je venais voir si tu étais prête.

Elle se vaporisa de _l'Alien_ de Thierry Mugler et lança un sourire satisfait à son frère.

-Allons-y, dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue.

L'immeuble qu'avait acheté Ethan se situait sur la 70e rue. La structure était constituée d'énormes fenêtres semblables à des baies vitrées, on voyait Central Parc du côté nord et est de la tour. Il faisait sept étages et tous étaient consacrés à la fête. Il y avait des bars, des salles closes, des pistes de danse, on s'y perdait facilement. La structure était comparable à celle du lycée Henri IV en France, mais en bien plus grande. La musique électro assourdissait tout le monde, et l'entrée se faisait sur réservation, moyennant un gros tarif. Quatre gros bras gardaient l'entrée. Deux autres à côté d'eux s'occupaient des entrées VIP, où un tapis rouge avait été dressé sur une quinzaine de mètres. Les voitures se garaient au début de celui-ci et les VIP se laissaient photographier ou non. Ethan avait tout prévu.

Diana sortit de la voiture avec son frère et fut aveuglée par les flashs. Tous les photographes et paparazzis avaient été avertis de la grande fête d'Ethan Walton. Elle attrapa le bras de son frère, qui faisait la même taille qu'elle, aux environs d'un mètre soixante-quatorze, et salua les photographes. Elle posa deux minutes et entra dans _« Le Diana ». _

-Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire d'immeuble pour faire la fête était si sérieuse, souffla-t-elle à son frère, ça m'a l'air d'une vraie entreprise.

Les néons et les lumières lasers fusaient sur les pistes de danse. Il y avait déjà plus de deux cent personnes facilement réparties sur les cinq étages et le rez-de-chaussée pour le public. Le sixième étage était réservé aux VIP, pareil pour le 7e.

-Tu as réagis au fait que la nouvelle boîte de nuit la plus prisée de la ville porte ton nom ou pas ? Demanda Isaac en souriant en coin.

Elle ne répondit pas et sourit intérieurement.

La voiture de Kate se gara et elle sortit au bras de son demi-frère.

-Mademoiselle Udinov ! S'écria un journaliste, qu'avez-vous à dire à propos des assassinats perpétrés dans le Moyen-Orient commandités par votre père et les alliances qui font des milliers de morts tout ça pour que vous gardiez votre fortune et votre pétrole.

Jonas attrapa le micro du journaliste et le jeta par terre violemment, puis lui attrapa la veste.

-Ferme ta gueule et laisse ma sœur tranquille, souffla-t-il froidement.

Kate attrapa le bras de Jonas et le tira en arrière.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura-t-elle.

Elle portait une robe pourpre serrée style cuir léger de la maison _Gucci_ et des _Louboutin_. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et relâchés, son visage, si raffiné pourtant, montrait qu'elle en avait déjà marre de la soirée. Son frère portait un costume de la même couleur, des chaussures de soirée _Louboutin_ et une cravate noire. Ils entrèrent dans le _Diana_ aveuglés par les flashs.

Une limousine blanche se gara devant le tapis, George en sortit, vêtu d'un costume haute couture blanc nacré et d'une cravate bleu marine. Il avait les cheveux cirés vers l'arrière et, des cris stridents fusèrent et l'avalanche de flashs reprit. Il tendit la main vers l'intérieur de la voiture, et Abigail sortit vêtue d'une robe en soie bleu encre Elie Saab qui allait de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle traînait un peu par terre, ses jambes élancées étaient visibles, rehaussées d'une paire de _Gucci_ de la même couleur, à rubans noirs. Un même ruban noir était accroché à ses cheveux lissés. Elle était sublime. Abigail attrapa le bras de George et sembla surprise face à un tel chaos. Elle avait l'habitude des paparazzis à cause de ses amies Kate et Diana, mais là, c'était pire, plus violent, plus…

-J'ai dû manquer quelque chose, t'es une star de télé-réalité ou t'as une émission de télé en Angleterre ? Demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ? S'étonna-t-il en baissant la tête vers elle.

-Désolé si cela te contrarie, disons que mes amies font de l'ombre à tout le monde à New-York. Il n'y a pas une semaine sans qu'on apprenne que l'une d'elle va être la prochaine égérie de Dior ou qu'elle a assisté à un banquet avec les parents des grands dirigeants du G20, lança-t-elle en souriant à un photographe.

Il embrassa ses cheveux et lui sourit.

-Tu es magnifique Abigail.

Ils entrèrent dans le _Diana_ à leur tour.

Une _Lamborghini Huracan_ arriva en trombe dans la rue et se gara devant le tapis. La porte côté conducteur se leva et Cody sortit, accompagné de sa sœur. Il portait un costume Armani beige et ses cheveux étaient remontés vers le haut. Sa sœur fit un grand fracas dans la troupe des journalistes.

-Qui est-elle ? Elle est magnifique ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était Diana qui avait invité ces deux-là. Ce sont des nouveaux amis de leur cercle ? Qui sont leurs parents ?

Vanessa portait une longue robe noire qui devenait blanche vers le bas de la maison de couture Elie Saab. Ses chaussures la rehaussaient de dix centimètres, noires à semelles blanches. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en chignon de la même manière que Diana et une sacoche _Mickael Kors_. La voiture repartit, ils devaient avoir un chauffeur à l'arrière. Cody tenait sa sœur par la taille et resta deux minutes sur le tapis en compagnie de sa sœur puis ils entrèrent dans le _Diana_.

Diana avait laissé son frère avec des gens de son âge. Elle se demandait comment des parents pouvaient laisser leurs enfants de 15-16 ans aller à ce genre de fêtes, puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait fait la même chose à l'époque. Tout simplement parce-que leurs parents n'étaient pas là pour les surveiller et que les jeunes avaient une carte bleue bien remplie à utiliser.

Soudain, elle aperçut Ethan deux étages plus hauts, sur le balcon d'en face.

-Je vais le perdre le temps que j'arrive en haut, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui envoya un message pour lui demander de rester en haut le temps qu'elle le rejoigne. Ce qu'il fit. Il l'attendait au septième. La musique semblait comme en arrière-plan, on y respirait mieux aussi. Le septième étage était une sorte d'antichambre.

-Ethan, dit-elle en l'apercevant.

-Diana… Tu es magnifique.

_Demons_ des _Imagine Dragons_ passait. Ethan s'approcha de Diana et lui attrapa la main.

-J'ai été un gros connard je sais. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, la supplia-t-il en lui baisant la main.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh merde pour les discours, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se détacha de ses mains et attrapa son visage entre ses mains, puis l'embrassa. Ethan posa ses mains sur les hanches de Diana et l'embrassa passionnément. Un étage plus bas et sur le balcon d'en face, Kate les jugea avec véhémence, tout en buvant son Cosmopolitain d'une telle manière que même Katherine Pierce en rougirait. Jonas en face d'elle, guettait son actualité Twitter.

-Regarde-moi ces deux-là, on dirait que même les méchants ont le droit à un happy-ending quand ils sont avec la gentille de l'histoire, souffla-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle leva son verre et un serveur la resservit.

-Ne fais pas attention à Diana et Ethan, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre malgré ce qu'on dit. Même moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble et je sais qu'ils s'aiment réciproquement.

-C'est vrai que tu es une référence dans le genre « gars aigri qui parle à personne », mon super méga cool demi-frère aigri, cracha-t-elle en portant son verre à sa bouche.

-Tu es bourrée, lança Jonas et la jugeant.

-Je commence à être pompette peut-être, mais mes remarques cruelles s'appliquent même quand je suis sobre.

Il se leva et la regarda de haut en bas.

-Je ne suis pas venu avec toi à cette soirée pour que tu m'insultes afin que tu puisses compenser ton manque affectif. Je vais me chercher à boire, calme-toi avant que je revienne sinon je te laisse seule, on verra qui sera aigrie après.

Elle grimaça et se replaça une mèche de cheveux.

-Susceptible aigri, murmura-t-elle en bougonnant.

Au bar du second étage, Cody sirotait un mojito en fixant un jeune qui dansait torse nu sur la piste de danse, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de costume et d'un nœud papillon. Son téléphone sonna, message de Gabriel.

« Pas celui-là. »

Il sourit et regarda à sa droite, Gabriel lui fit un signe discret de la main.

-Qui c'est lui ? Demanda Vanessa qui avait surpris Gabriel faire signe à son frère.

-On t'a demandé d'enquêter sur moi ? Lança-t-il sèchement.

-C'est bon rhô, je ne vais pas lancer que mon frère couche avec un des plus riches héritiers de l'Upper East Side dans les tabloïds.

Cody arqua un sourcil suspicieux. Sa sœur le testait.

-Tu es douée, me tester pour savoir si c'est vrai ou pas, c'est plutôt bien joué.

-J'apprends des meilleurs, répliqua-t-elle, au fait, ton ami a raison, « pas celui-là », il est au lycée et il a des boutons sur les cuisses. Je l'ai vu à la piscine.

Cody fronça des sourcils, Vanessa lui indiqua d'un coup de menton que son téléphone était toujours sur le message de Gabriel.

-Enfin, on dirait bien que les meilleurs ne sont pas si meilleurs que ça finalement, le piqua-t-elle en lui prenant son verre.

Il ne dit rien et la laissa partir. Elle dansa avec deux dernières années de manière sensuelle mais ne les laissa pas lui toucher autre chose que ses hanches. Elle se débouillait bien la petite Vanessa.

Ethan poussa la porte d'un salon clos et entraîna Diana dedans. Elle émit un rire strident quand elle manqua de trébucher. Il alluma la lumière et…

-Diana ! S'écria Isaac en attrapant son tee-shirt par terre.

Il se frottait à un troisième année, ils avaient encore leurs pantalons et étaient encore au stade des « bisous partout ».

-Euh… Bégaya Diana.

Ethan baissa la tête en souriant. Il avait envie de rire. Le garçon avait qui Isaac fricotait était Derek Donovan, le fils d'un riche avocat ripou républicain. Il était réputé pour être très bon au lit avec les filles.

-Euh… Continua Diana.

Elle chercha une capote dans sa pochette et la lança à Isaac.

-Je ne veux rien savoir souffla-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Ethan émit un rire moqueur et leva les deux pouces vers les garçons en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

-Champions ! Souffla-t-il entre deux rires saccadés.

Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte.

Diana s'appuya contre la rambarde en acier du septième étage. Ethan lui attrapa les hanches, elle se tourna vers lui et rit de bon cœur.

-Ethan Walton, tes fêtes sont toujours, toujours, réussies, lança-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Ethan mordit son doigt et lui jeta un regard sensuel.

_Problem_ d'Ariana Grande et Iggy Azaela remixé par un DJ passa. Abigail se leva et attrapa la main de George.

-C'est ma chanson ! S'écria-t-elle en riant.

Elle le leva et l'attira sur la piste de danse du cinquième étage côté est. George fit signe à un technicien de les illuminer. Tout le monde s'écarta de la piste de danse et Abigail et George avaient toute la place. Abigail fit un petit déhanché et fit voleter les pans de sa robe. Elle fit des jeux de jambes et de cheveux, tout le monde applaudit. Elle était à la fois sensuelle et pop, les gens sifflèrent. Sa robe donnait l'impression qu'elle volait au rythme de la musique, c'était fascinent. A la fin, George l'attrapa et la bascula en arrière, elle tenait sur un pied, l'autre était longiligne à son corps. Il l'a redressa et elle reçut un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Elle s'assit au bar en expirant.

-Je n'ai jamais autant ri en soirée je crois, ça fait du bien de danser.

-Tu étais exquise, tout le monde te jalousait, lança George en commandant deux verres de champagne.

-Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle se leva.

-Je reviens, je vais me rafraichir.

Elle alla aux toilettes. Toutes les cabines étaient prises mais il restait un miroir et un évier de disponible.

-Abigail ? S'exclama Anna, j'ai l'impression que je rate tout le monde ce soir !

Elles se firent la bise. Abigail se rafraîchit avec un coton d'eau en prenant soin de ne pas se démaquiller

-Quelqu'un a un tampon ? Demanda une fille en entrant dans les toilettes.

-Ouais attends.

Abigail sortit un tampon et lui tendit.

-Merci.

Elle continua de se rafraîchir et passa ses doigts entre ses cheveux pour les recoiffer.

-Tiens, dit Anna en lui tendant un peigne.

-Ah merci.

Elle salua son amie et retourna au bar. George l'attendait.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il en poussant son verre de champagne vers sa place.

-Bien mieux, lança-t-elle en souriant.

-Au fait…

Elle sirota son champagne tout en l'écoutant.

-Ca me dérange un peu que tu ne saches pas qui je suis. Après tout c'est comme si je te cachais mon identité. J'ai vraiment apprécié ta gentillesse et tout ce qui fait ce que tu es. Tu n'es pas mauvaise et tu as bon cœur.

Abigail posa son verre et attrapa la main de George.

-C'est vraiment très gentil ce que tu me dis, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Alors voilà, je suis le Prince George de Windsor. Je suis l'héritier de la couronne d'Angleterre, avoua-t-il.

-Ah, lâcha-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Ah ? Répéta George intrigué.

-Ah, je veux dire que ça ne me dérange pas, mais encore une fois je me suis rapproché d'une puissance politique et économique de ce vaste monde sans le savoir, souffla-t-elle en finissant son verre d'une traite.

George fronça des sourcils. Il lui avouait qu'il était un vrai Prince et elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire que… se plaindre du hasard ? Il adorait cette fille.

-Abigail, est-ce que tu voudrais venir au New York Museum mercredi avec moi ? Demanda George en souriant, je n'y suis jamais allé.

-Mhhh, oui pourquoi pas. Je suppose que tu m'offriras un Starbucks ? Lança-t-elle en souriant en coin.

-Si tu veux bien rester avec moi toute l'après-midi, je t'en offrirai même quatre.

-Vendu alors, accepta-t-elle.

Il sourit et prit sa main.

Un étage en dessous, Cody et un dernière année étaient étroitement collés dans une chambre close. Il l'embrassa et lui arracha sa chemise, puis le jeta sur le lit, sur Gabriel. Gabriel réceptionna le jeune homme et lui embrassa le cou tout en lui caressant les pectoraux.

-Ça c'est une bonne prise, murmura-t-il en mordillant l'oreille du jeune blond, est-ce que ça va ?

La blond se tourna et plaqua Gabriel contre le lit.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un garçon, j'en ai envie bizarrement, dit-il en baissant son pantalon.

Il avait une gaule grandissante qui dépassait son caleçon.

Cody l'enlaça par derrière et passa ses mains dans son pantalon.

-Il est pas mal celui-là, pas mal du tout, souffla-t-il.

Il le fit se cambrer. Le jeune blond embrassa Gabriel pendant que Cody lui enlevait son caleçon.

Vanessa cherchait son frère du regard. Elle monta au sixième puis un garde la bloqua quand elle voulut aller au septième.

-C'est réservé aux grands VIP.

-Ah, et qui sont ces grands VIP ? Demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement.

-Monsieur et Mademoiselle Carter, Messieurs Walton, Mademoiselle Anderson, Mademoiselle Bellebranche, Mademoiselle Udinov et Monsieur Slyth.

-Je vois, maugréa-t-elle, donc je suppose que mon frère n'est pas en haut.

-Non.

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule du videur et entraperçut Diana et Ethan s'embrasser.

-Je vois, acheva-t-elle en redescendant.

Elle percuta Jonas et il renversa son verre sur elle.

-Putain ! Maugréa-t-elle une seconde fois, tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

-T'es une princesse ? Demanda-t-il en la jugeant.

-Quoi ? Non mais…

-Alors ta gueule merci, persifla Jonas en la poussant.

-Mais…

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et tapa du pied. Soirée de merde. Elle décida de s'en aller, seule.

Jonas se rassit à côté de Kate qui n'avait pas bougé, mais qui avait continué de boire.

-Ohhh, mon frère aigri est de retour, lança-t-elle entre deux gorgées.

-Toi t'es vraiment bourrée, dit-il en lui enlevant le verre de la main.

-Rend moi ça ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant.

Elle tituba et retomba sur sa chaise. Elle commença à sangloter.

-Kate ?

-J'en ai marre de vous tous, souffla-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. J'en ai marre de mon père. Non, je n'en ai pas marre de lui vu que je ne le vois jamais, j'en ai marre de ne pas avoir de père. J'en ai marre des paparazzis. J'en ai marre de récupérer le résultat des agissements de mon père. J'en ai…

-Du calme OK ? La coupa Jonas en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle éclata en pleurs dans les bras de son demi-frère, sous le rythme endiablé de _Cayendo_ de Deorro.

La soirée se termina très tard, aux alentours de quatre heures. Kate, saoule, fut raccompagnée chez elle par Jonas et le chauffeur de la jeune Udinov. Abigail fut déposée par George devant son hôtel dans la 77e rue. Diana finit la nuit chez Ethan et Isaac rentra chez lui avec Derek. Cody et Gabriel allèrent chez les Walton aussi et finirent la nuit ensemble. La nuit avait été mouvementée, torride et dynamique.

Un verre d'eau froide réveilla Vanessa brutalement. Elle sursauta et tenta de se lever, mais elle était attachée.

-Mhhhh, gémit-elle à travers le torchon qu'elle avait dans la bouche.


	7. Chapitre 6 – Une affaire qui tourne mal

**Chapitre 6 – Une affaire qui tourne mal. **

Le lendemain matin, Diana se réveilla dans le creux que formait Ethan avec son corps, cambré tout autour d'elle. Il était tellement grand comparé à elle. Elle bougea et sortit des draps, enfila une chemise de son petit ami et un jogging. Par chance, il ne portait que des joggings Skinny, donc il tenait plus ou moins bien sur la taille de Diana. Elle alla dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux et sursauta, manquant de crier.

-Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses, murmura-t-elle aveuglée par le soleil qui traversait la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon d'extérieur.

-Salut Miss Diana, comment as-tu trouvé l'ouverture de la boîte de nuit portant ton nom ? Demanda Cody en mangeant des Muesli sur le canapé.

Il était en boxer. Seulement en boxer. Il faisait la taille d'Ethan a un ou deux centimètres de différences, ses tablettes abdominales ressortaient sans même qu'il ne contracte quoique ce soit.

-Euh…

Elle était déconcertée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici en fait ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sofa en face du sien.

-Oh, je traîne, lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'ai mal au crâne, murmura Diana en portant sa main à son front.

Cody lui jeta une bouteille de jus d'orange. Elle l'ouvrit et bus une gorgée, et manqua de la recracher.

-Tu as mis du rhum dans le jus de fruit ? S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Il rit, elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Elle percuta Gabriel, qui était dans la même tenue que Cody.

-Oh si ce n'est pas la jolie Carter, comment ça va Diana ?

-Mais…

Bien sûr, elle était trop fatiguée pour se rappeler que le frère d'Ethan était gay. Tout a un sens maintenant.

-Oh trop d'histoires gays en moins de douze heures, souffla-t-elle en allant chercher une banane.

Il la jugea pendant qu'elle enleva la peau de la banane, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais manger ma banane tranquille dans la cuisine, et toi tu vas avec ton copain sans me juger OK ? Lança-t-elle en souriant.

-Ça me va, dit-il en croquant un bout de banane qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Elle lui frappa le dos et il partit en riant.

Lorsque Cody rentra chez lui, il ne retrouva pas sa sœur.

-Papa ? Maman ?

Ses parents n'étaient encore pas là. Sa sœur ne répondit pas non plus.

Il lui envoya un texto, il reçut une réponse une minute après.

_« Brooklyn, ancienne usine d'assemblages de métaux maintenant ou on broie ta sœur. »_

Cody manqua de lâcher son téléphone. Il se changea, enfila un survêtement et un sweat à capuche et alla Brooklyn. Il était presque vingt-heures. L'usine était vide, Cody appela Gabriel et trouva sa sœur attachée à une chaise.

Elle gémit en tournant la tête. Instinctivement, Cody para un coup de poing qu'un homme tenta de lui asséner par derrière. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les hanches, il en entendit craquer.

-Cody ? L'appela Gabriel dans le téléphone.

Un autre homme sortit de l'obscurité avec un couteau. Cody le maitrisa et lui arracha son couteau. D'un geste vif il coupa les liens qui emprisonnaient sa sœur et lui tendit un révolver.

-Cours, ordonna-t-il.

Elle tenta de s'opposer mais il lui hurla de partir avec le revolver et le téléphone.

Elle s'enfuit par là où il était entré.

-Allô ? Allô ? Répéta Gabriel anxieux.

Vanessa regarda le téléphone.

-Gabriel ? Pourquoi mon frère t'as appelé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a attaché dans une usine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe

-Relax Vanessa. Putain c'est la merde, il a dû voir que c'était des faux…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis une fille blanche de 15 ans à Brooklyn armée d'un revolver je vais me faire tirer dessus !

\- Ecoute-moi attentivement, tu vas aller au commissariat le plus proche et tu caches ton revolver. Là-bas tu leur diras que tu es armée, ils vont te maîtriser mais ne prends pas peur. Tu leur expliqueras que tu as fui de l'usine après avoir assommé la personne qui te retenait captive. Ne leur donne pas l'adresse de l'usine maintenant, ton frère doit d'abord s'enfuir.

-Mais…

-Arrête de dire mais et obéis.

Elle s'exécuta.

Confortablement installée dans son jacuzzi d'intérieur, Kate sirotait un cocktail confectionné par Jason, le majordome de la maison. Il n'avait que 23 ans et Kate lui avait acheté un costume une taille trop petite, qui lui moulait les fesses et les pectoraux.

-Encore un, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le verbe.

-Mademoiselle, ce sera votre 4e verre…

-Tu es payé pour me servir, alors sers moi et arrête de compter mes verres, souffla-t-elle sèchement.

Il prit son verre vide et s'en alla. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder s'éloigner, ses fesses étaient si bombées !

-Je suis sûr qu'il est gay, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir des fesses pareilles sans s'en prendre une chaque soir, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle composa le numéro de Diana.

-Allô ma chérie ? Oui ça va. Je suis dans mon jacuzzi et je me fais chier. Quoi ? Allumer les infos ? Jason allume moi la télé s'il te plait !

Jason arriva à la hâte et alluma l'écran plat accroché au mur et retourna faire le cocktail de Mademoiselle. Elle connecta son téléphone à une enceinte Beats et écouta son amie parler.

-Oh mon dieu… Murmura Kate en se plongeant jusqu'au menton dans l'eau.

Vanessa était interrogée par des policiers et des journalistes la photographiaient. La scène était en direct.

-Tu vois ce que je vois ? Demanda Diana.

-Exactement, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mafia ? Demanda Kate en se redressant dans son bain.

Son maillot de bain Victoria Secret bleu néon lui bombait les seins quand il était mouillé. Jason arriva avec le cocktail, elle lui sourit.

-Tu peux le boire si tu veux, lança-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse.

-Hein ? Lança Diana à l'autre bout du fil.

-Euh… Bégaya Jason.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de la laisser seule. Il posa le cocktail à côté d'elle et s'en alla.

-Rien, maugréa Kate dépassée, mon majordome est sûrement gay, à part ça la vie est belle. Enfin, pour moi, après pour Vanessa, on ne dirait pas.

La jeune lycéenne était en pleurs dans tous les médias de la ville.

-Et puis d'abord c'est qui cette petite pouf ? Une nouvelle Diana ? Sans te vexer chérie bien sûr, lança Kate, pourquoi toutes les chaînes parlent d'elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que leur père est un avocat, quant à leur mère je ne sais pas. Mais elle a été retenue captive et elle s'est enfuie, elle a trouvé un commissariat et a tout raconté. Petite fille de 15 ans de l'Upper East Side enlevée, drogues, Brooklyn, nuit de la fête d'Ethan Walton, égal dossier croustillant pour les médias.

-Quels ripoux, souffla Kate en augmentant la température de son eau.

-Tu l'as dit. Sinon comment s'est passée ta nuit ? Demanda Diana.

Elle l'entendit rire en arrière-plan.

-Tu es avec quelqu'un Didi ? Demanda Kate suspicieuse.

-Avec Ethan.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel dépitée.

-Ok. Bah j'étais un peu bourrée, mon chauffeur et Jonas m'ont ramené chez moi, je me suis réveillée dans ma robe dans mon lit. Ils m'ont lâché dans le lit comme une vieille chaussette ces incompétents.

-Ils ne voulaient pas te déshabiller, dit Diana.

-Ouais, comme d'habitude, murmura Kate.

-Est-ce que tu as dit ce que je viens d'entendre ? S'étonna Diana.

-Je veux dire, comme d'habitude je rentre toute seule, pas comme toi qui vient de retrouver ton cher Ethan, encore.

-Ouais, lâcha Diana. Bon je te laisse, amuse toi bien avec ton majordome gay.

Kate raccrocha et avala cul sec son cocktail.

-Jaasooooooon !

Abigail acheva son devoir de littérature française et lança un regard inquiet à son téléphone. Est-ce que George lui avait envoyé un message pendant qu'il était en silencieux ?

Elle le déverrouilla : aucun nouveau message.

-Bon.

Elle se leva et alla chercher à manger dans sa cuisine, la femme de ménage passait le balais.

-Vous voulez un casse-croûte Mademoiselle Anderson ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non merci ça ira. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Rosita, il est presque vingt-trois heures. J'ai oublié de vous congédier j'étais en plein dans mes devoirs.

-Oui Mademoiselle, bonne soirée.

-Rosita ?

-Oui Mademoiselle ?

-A partir de maintenant, tant que mes parents sont absents, vous commencerez vos journées à 9 heures, vous pourrez emmener vos enfants à l'école. Vous finirez à 19 heures, avec une pause-déjeuner d'une heure et demie et goûter de trente minutes.

-J'ai besoin de toutes mes heures Mademoiselle, vous êtes très généreuse mais..

-Je ne baisserai pas votre salaire. Mes parents étant absents, et travaillant pour moi, je prends la liberté de modifier votre contrat oralement, tant que mes parents ne sont pas en ville. Appréciez et bonne soirée, dit Abigail en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la femme de ménage.

-Merci Mademoiselle, vous êtes bonne.

-Allez, partez ! Vos enfants vous attendent.

Elle s'en alla. Le téléphone d'Abigail sonna, George.

-Allô ? Lança-t-elle en se replaçant une mèche de cheveux.

Elle s'assit sur le comptoir en étain de la cuisine.

-J'ai hâte d'aller au musée avec toi mercredi, dit-il, on mange ensemble demain à la cantine ?

Elle sourit et ne répondit pas.

-Allô ? Je n'entends pas bien.

-Allô ? Abby ?

Il l'avait appelé Abby ! Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Allô ? Répéta-t-elle en portant la main à sa bouche pour qu'il ne l'entende pas rire.

-Allô ? Allô ? Répéta-t-il.

-Je rigole, je t'ai bien entendue, lança-t-elle en riant.

-Oh tu es bête. Je voulais te dire bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit alors, dit Abigail.

-Bonne nuit, répéta George.

Abigail raccrocha et alla se coucher.

Vanessa rentra à chez elle sous escorte vers minuit. Elle avait cours dans huit heures, mais étant donné la situation médiatique, elle pensa que son lycée n'allait pas lui en vouloir si elle manquait un jour de cours. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de son appartement, une lumière s'alluma dans le salon.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Elle sortit un couteau d'un tiroir de la commode de l'entrée et se mit en position de défense.

-C'est moi, dit Cody assis dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée électrique, un verre de whisky à la main.

-Oh mon dieu Cody ! S'écria-t-elle en l'enlaçant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Je pense y être obligé, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en posant son verre.

Il avait une coupure au bras droit et un bleu à l'œil gauche.

-J'ai merdé Vanessa. J'ai commencé à acheter de la drogue à Brooklyn mais les gars se sont vite rendu compte que j'avais de l'argent et ils ont voulu profiter de moi. Du coup quand je l'ai appris j'ai voulu me venger et leur filer de l'argent blanc. Ils ont cramé la magouille et ont dû vouloir s'en prendre à moi à la sortie de la fête d'Ethan. A la place ils t'ont choppé.

-Cody… murmura Vanessa.

Elle le gifla et lui lança un regard noir.

-A cause de toi j'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie et j'ai été humiliée en public. Tout le monde va me prendre pour la pauvre petite Vanessa de l'Upper East Side. A cause de quoi ? Une vulgaire histoire de drogue et de sexe. Oui je sais ce que tu manigances avec ton pote Gabriel, j'ai compris en te voyant chasser les gars pendant la soirée, et quand mon ravisseur a parlé d'une drogue suggestive. En plus de ça tu drogues des gars pour baiser avec eux ? Tu me dégoûtes. Je n'ai même plus envie de parler avec toi.

Elle claqua la porte du salon, puis de sa chambre, et hurla de rage. Quinze minutes après, Cody déduisit qu'elle s'était endormie, le calme étant revenu. Il avala cul sec le reste de son whisky et alla se coucher à son tour.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Avant Après

**Chapitre 7 - Avant - Après**

Une semaine plus tard, les médias ont cessé de mettre en première page l'affaire de Vanessa Solan et des dealers. N'ayant aucun sujet polémique, le come-back du couple Diana Carter et Ethan Walton se plaça en deuxième page, juste après l'annonce officielle que le Prince héritier De Cambridge étudiait au lycée Geneviève de Saint-François.

Diana et Ethan mangeaient en tête à tête à la cantine, leurs amis étaient en cours.

**-As-tu songé à accepter l'invitation de Monsieur Udinov ? J'ai appris qu'il te requérait à une réception qu'il organisait dans les Hampton pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. Il y aura un concours hippique, je suis invitée également. Ils veulent me voir chevaucher Céleste et certains veulent me défier pour des parcours d'obstacles.**

**-Les investisseurs et actionnaires de Warkoff veulent défier Diana Carter dans un concours d'équitation ? Ils veulent perdre leur fortune ! Ironisa Ethan. Je pense y aller, surtout si tu viens. Colton y sera aussi.**

**-Colton Haynes ? Cool, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la _Fashion Week_ de Paris. Il me tarde d'y être, tu sais qui il y aura d'autre ?**

Kate sortit de nulle part et posa ses mains sur leur table en fixant le self. Ethan et Diana la dévisagèrent.

**-C'est quoi, elle marqua un temps, cette _chose_ ?**

Diana fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le self. Une fille en mini-jupe en cuir et perfecto noir se servait de la salade. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés retombaient sur ses épaules et son haut blanc crop laissait voir son ventre et son décolleté. Nous étions en Septembre.

**-On dirait... Commença Ethan abasourdi.**

La fille prit son plateau et traversa la cantine du haut de ses talons noirs 12cm, l'air dédaigneux et le regard hautain.

**-Cette chose est Vanessa, sans être Vanessa, souffla Kate en croisant les bras.**

Vanessa s'arrêta à leur table, les jugea de haut en bas et leur sourit.

**-Salut, dit-elle en souriant.**

Et elle repartit.

**-Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Ethan dépassé.**

**-Quelqu'un devrait lui parler, lança Diana, je suis sûre qu'elle nous fait une crise. Elle a été humiliée en public, elle ne veut pas qu'on la prenne pour un objet fragile... Puis elle devient _ça_.**

**-Bravo Diana, toujours la plus intelligente de nous toutes comme d'habitude, railla Kate, bon si vous permettez je vais me chercher à manger.**

**-Va manger avec elle pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait Kate, demanda Diana.**

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise. Ethan arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Quoi ? Il y a de la crème au chocolat en dessert, je veux un extra, souffla Kate en attrapant sa sacoche.**

Elle s'en alla.

* * *

Le téléphone d'Abigail sonna, elle avait reçu un mail de George.

**-Qui est-ce qui envoie des mails pour communiquer, souffla-t-elle en ouvrant le mail.**

Le mail indiquait une adresse, rien d'autre. Abigail sourit, elle était à deux pas de cette rue et elle savait ce qu'il y avait là-bas. Elle entra dans le Starbucks et y trouva George assit dans un canapé, deux Mocha Chocolat Blanc à la main. Elle sourit et s'assit en face de lui.

**-Donc maintenant tu me donnes des rendez-vous implicites ? Demanda Abigail.**

**-La visite au musée était super et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas été assez reconnaissant.**

**-Pourquoi devrais-tu l'être ? Demanda Abigail en souriant.**

George posa son téléphone sur la table en merisier du café et prit un air sérieux.

**-J'aimerai que tu sortes avec moi. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître, qu'on puisse se tenir la main en public...**

Abigail manqua de recracher son café. Elle n'était pas prête à entendre cela. Que faire ? Elle aimait beaucoup George, mais elle avait peur d'être mal vue, que l'on croit qu'elle soit opportuniste. Un Prince voulait sortir avec elle.

**-Je... Je... euuh... Bégaya-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche à tâtons.**

George lui prit sa serviette des mains et essuya délicatement sa lèvre supérieure du bout des doigts, puis la reposa sur la table.

**-Je veux bien aller au cinéma avec toi, dit-elle prudemment, ou au musée, ou...**

**-Tu sais qu'il faut que je demande à la Royauté de mon pays avant de pouvoir prendre des décisions importantes, commença George, j'ai demandé à la Reine et elle a accepté. Ses intendants ont enquêté sur toi, c'est une procédure habituelle, et ont jugé que tu étais assez _clean_ pour être avec moi.**

**-Ils ont enquêté sur moi ? Répéta Abigail en fronçant les sourcils.**

**-Oui, je suis désolé pour cette procédure, c'est nul je sais.**

**-Bon... Murmura-t-elle.**

George lui lança un regard de supplication et lui sourit aimablement. Sa lèvre supérieure dépassait légèrement l'inférieure et était pulpeuse, Abigail avait envie de la mordiller.

**-Ok, mais promets-moi que les paparazzis ne suivront pas ma voiture dans toute la ville et que je n'aurai pas le même destin que Lady Di.**

**-Tu penses déjà à cela ? Demanda George en riant.**

Il posa son café et releva Abigail, puis l'embrassa.

* * *

Trois filles de première année s'étaient assises sur les marches du musée.

**-Vous avez reçu ce sms anonyme vous aussi ? Demanda l'une d'elle, April.**

**-Oui, répondit Pétunia, et ma sœur aussi on dirait bien.**

La jumelle de Pétunia arriva et fronça des sourcils.

**-C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Rose, « meeting pour les plus futures Reines à 17h sur les marches du musée »**

Vanessa sortit du musée son sac Mickael Kors à la main et jugea de haut en bas les filles qu'elle avait convoquées.

**-Je vous ai appelé, lança-t-elle en se rapprochant d'elle.**

**-Vanessa Solan, qu'est-ce que tu veux de nous ? Demandèrent les jumelles en croisant les bras.**

Les deux autres filles, April et Monique, se lancèrent un regard intrigué.

**-Je peux vous avoir tout ce que vous voulez. Des garçons, des sponsors, des rendez-vous avec des agences de mannequins, des soirées branchées, mais en retour vous devez me jurer loyauté absolue.**

L'appât matérialiste attira les jeunes filles de 15 et 16 ans.

**-Nous sommes nées au bon moment les filles. Je suis nouvelle ici et je compte bien effacer ce tragique moment de mon historique si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Vous connaissez tous Diana, Kate et sa clique non ? Ça vous dit de devenir les nouvelles figures people de la ville ?**

**-Vanessa, sans te vexer, je ne vois pas comment ce que tu nous dis est possible. Et puis on ne sait même pas si tu es capable de tenir tes promesses, la contra Pétunia.**

**-Je savais que tu dirais ça, souffla Vanessa en souriant.**

Elle appuya sur un bouton de son téléphone et deux hommes sortirent d'une voiture. Ils les rejoignirent et tendirent un sac à main à chacune des filles.

**-Oh mon dieu ce sont les sacs à main Prada de la collection Hiver, elle n'est même pas encore sortie dans l'Upper East Side, comment les as-tu eu ? Demanda Rose.**

**-Je vous l'ai dit, tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit Vanessa en croisant les bras.**

Monique leva les yeux vers Vanessa, puis regarda les autres filles.

**-J'en suis, lança-t-elle en caressant le sac en cuir.**

**-Nous aussi, soufflèrent les jumelles.**

**-Moi aussi alors, dit April.**

**-Bien, murmura Vanessa, alors que la fête commence, je vous contacterai sur Facebook ce soir.**

Elles se séparèrent, Vanessa envoya un texto à son frère pour lui dire que son plan avait fonctionné.

* * *

Gabriel éclata de rire. Il était chez lui avec Cody, il était à peu près 21 heures.

**-Donc, ta sœur de 15 ans te fait du chantage, elle veut que tu lui fournisses par le biais de ton butin du deal et de ton compte raccordé à celui de tes parents tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut acheter les plus riches filles de sa génération pour créer une sorte de bande de petites pétasses de première année et contrôler le lycée ?**

**-Elle veut être dans les tabloïds de l'Upper East Side, de New-York en général, rectifia Cody en avalant cul sec un shoot de vodka.**

**-J'adore ta sœur, souffla Gabriel en lui resservant un verre.**

**-Elle n'était pas comme ça avant.**

**-Elle possède ça en elle. New-York a ses vices que même le plus doux des anges ne peut combattre, ironisa Gabriel.**

**-Très drôle.**

**-Tu sais que son plan pourrait marcher ? Diana et sa clique ne seront plus au lycée l'année prochaine, elle pourrait devenir la nouvelle Reine.**

**-J'ai du mal à m'imaginer Vanessa en petite pétasse autoritaire.**

**-Moi je la vois plutôt bien, lança Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.**

Cody se frotta la tête et avala un autre verre de vodka.

**-Ton frère ne rentre pas ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.**

**-Il remplit des papiers pour le _Diana_, répondit Gabriel, on a l'appartement pour nous seuls...**

Cody sortit un sachet de cocaïne de sa poche et enleva son tee-shirt.

**-Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas essayé de sniffer de la coke sur tes abdos, souffla Gabriel en enlevant son tee-shirt à son tour.**

* * *

**-Jason ! Hurla Kate depuis sa chambre.**

Le majordome, qui était le seul employé de la maison et la seule personne dans l'appartement avec Kate, arriva en trombe, paniqué.

**-Tout va bien Mademoiselle Kate ? **S'affola-t-il un chiffon à la main.

**-J'ai soif, fais-moi deux Monaco, **apporte les sur un plateau en argent.

**-Oui Mademoiselle... **Répondit Jason en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Tu viens de lever les yeux au ciel ? **Souffla Kate en se redressant sur son lit, pour la peine, tu devras apporter les verres... torse nu.

Jason arqua un sourcil intrigué et expira. Lorsqu'il sortit, Kate appela Diana en FaceTime.

**-Diana, tu me vois ? Ok, regarde ce qu'il va se passer, mais tu dois faire AUCUN bruit ok ? Je te mets en direct.**

Diana hocha la tête, Kate allait relever son défi ! Elle plaça son téléphone sur une commode, puis elle enleva son haut et son minishort d'intérieur. Elle attendait sur son lit en lingerie fine rouge et dorée.

Jason entra dans la pièce, le plateau d'argent à la main avec les deux Monaco, torse nu, avec sa cravate.

**-Euh... Bégaya-t-il, Mademoiselle je pense que.**

**-La ferme, souffla-t-elle en bondissant du lit.**

Elle prit un verre et le but cul sec, puis le deuxième et fit la même chose. Diana manqua d'éclater de rire et souffla dans un coussin.

**-Au diable les plateaux en argent, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de son majordome.**

Le jeune blond de vingt-trois ans se laissa embrasser et garda le plateau d'argent à la main. Kate l'attrapa et le jeta sur le sol, puis l'embrassa une seconde fois avec ardeur. Elle passa ses mains sur ses abdominaux gonflés à bloc, sa respiration saccadée le rendait encore plus sexy.

**-Mademoiselle c'est inconve...**

**-La ferme et laisse-toi faire, lança Kate en baissant le pantalon de Jason.**

Les yeux de Jason pétillaient de désir mais sa raison lui dictait autre chose. Kate était très sexy dans sa lingerie et vraiment bien formée. Les hanches fines, de gros seins et une belle paire de fesses. Un mètre soixante-quinze environ, elle avait tout d'une fille fougueuse et sensuelle.

**-Et si quelqu'un...Murmura Jason.**

Elle lui tira sa cravate et le jeta sur le lit. Elle chevaucha le V que son bas du ventre formait et l'embrassa. Ses cheveux tombèrent du côté droit de son visage, son mascara était parfaitement posé.

**-Êtes-vous saoule Mademoiselle ? Demanda prudemment Jason.**

**-De une, tu arrêtes de m'appeler Mademoiselle ce soir, tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de te chauffer pour te baiser ? De deux, je ne suis pas saoule, peut-être pompette, mais pas saoule. Et enfin, la ferme.**

Elle arracha un bout de son drap en satin et lui entoura la bouche avec. Elle ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit des menottes.

**-Monsieur, j'ai été vraiment, vraiment vilaine, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, le dos cambré.**

Diana qui avait une vue explicite de son amie, décida de raccrocher le FaceTime. Elle devait cent dollars à Kate, puis éclata de rire.

Kate se mordit la lèvre, puis attacha les mains de Jason aux barres de son lit, en prenant soin de bien positionner sa poitrine devant les yeux du majordome. Elle sentit le désir grandir en lui, et pas que dans son esprit. Elle l'embrassa et souffla.

**-Moi qui pensais que tu étais gay.**

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et lui lança un regard charmeur.

**-Que la nuit commence.**


End file.
